The cubical quad describes one type of Amateur Radio antenna for high frequency transmission and reception of radio signals. The high frequency quad is made up of two or more elements attached to a boom. Each element consists of a hub structure mounted to the boom with element poles in the shape of an X radiating from the hub. The actual electrical component of the antenna consists of wire suspended on the element poles in a square or loop. The entire assembly of multiple elements attached to the boom is typically mounted on a radio tower. These towers may be of the tilt over type which is intended to facilitate maintenance on or near the ground. The cubical shape of the quad antenna prevents tilting the tower to ground level. This results in the use of ladders or scaffolds to reach all points on the antenna. A simple mechanism to facilitate tilting the tower to ground level for antenna maintenance is not available.